


Attempts to understand

by animevampire21



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, in hinata's pov., maybe a fluff?? kinda a fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animevampire21/pseuds/animevampire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata can't help but wonder who is Komaeda really? The person he knew before the trial or the person he saw at the trial. While lost in thought none other than Komaeda himself decides to give him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attempts to understand

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it was on ff first so you may have already seen it... if not enjoy~  
> Spoilers for Chapter 1 trail

…

Night one after 1st trial

Hinata's pov.

…

His voice is ringing in my head like a bell. The memories of his eyes are sinking into my skin.  
Who was he?  
Was that the true Komaeda or was the one before the trial the true Komaeda?  
Was he only close to me so he could find out my SHSL rank!?  
Probably, undoubtedly.

"That stupid idiot is fucking about with my head!"  
My head sinks into my pillow.  
"Why, what was the point!?"  
I clutch onto the goddamn thing to stop the moisture in my eyes reaching my face.  
I shouldn't be crying over someone like him!

The thought of Monobear's punishment sneaks into my thoughts.  
What a horrible way to die.  
I don't want to die!  
"I don't want to die!" I scream into my pillow hopping no one from the other cottages would hear.  
Who cared anymore!?  
Everyone saw how Hanamura burned… everyone is afraid it may happen to them.

Everyone was horrified.  
Everyone except him, Komaeda.  
He look at it like it was a fucking good thing.  
It will bring us hope!  
Hope my fucking ass, it will bring anything but hope!

I sit up to a view of the large camera staring at me.  
I calm to Hope Peak Academy looking for amazing qualifications and an amazing job offer afterwards.  
What a disappointment this has been, eh?  
I wonder what Komaeda thought when he first came here.  
Is he glad we have to kill or be killed?

"Ahhh!" I half-halfheartedly sigh while slapping my hand on my forehead "why do you fucking care!?"  
"Care about what?"  
"What Komaeda… wait a second!?"  
I turn swiftly to see Komaeda at my window which I had left open for fresh air.  
I almost fall off my bed in fright… almost.

A smirk plays on his face as he leans his elbows on my window ledge.  
"Hinata-kun was thinking about trash like me? What was it you were wondering I will gladly answer?"

I blink a few times.  
'Trash like him' he was self-loathing at the trial too.  
"Doesn't matter! Why are you here!?"  
Komaeda shrugs in reply and smirks "your hope shines brightest so it attracted me to you."  
"You're attracted to me…? That's kinda gross."  
More like extremely weird!

He looks at me and then blushes red in realisation of what I had said.  
"Not in that way Hinata-kun! Trash like me is unworthy of that kind of love towards the likes of you!"  
W-what!?  
"I mean, I love you all but not in a relationship way. Someone such as me... I don't deserve a relationship with amazing people like you."  
Eh!? Why is he losing his cool? I took it wrong so what.  
"Not that I wouldn't want a relationship with you, trash like me should never dream of turning down glory like you."  
Isn't he just repeating the same thing in different words!?  
"Though I know you would never be interested in such, neither would any of the others-"  
"Okay, Okay I get it Komaeda!"

He smiles and hums as he leans further in my window.  
I look at him and he stares back at me.  
His eyes are no longer swirling with hope and despair there just shining with hope.  
I sigh and scratch my head.  
Don't fall for his tricks; he's not anywhere near as innocent as he looks.

"Did you want something?" I ask feeling irritated under his gaze.  
Komaeda hops in the window and looks at me.  
"You can kill me if you wish." He says with a smile plastered over his face.  
Kill him!? I should have fucking knew it.  
"No." I answer with a flat tone and a twitching eye.  
"Why not?" Komaeda asks tilting his head slightly.  
He's trying to manipulate me!  
"No, Komaeda!"

Komaeda crawls on my bed so he's closer to me.  
"I'm more than willing to die for you so why not, I'd be great stepping stone for your hope."  
I look away from him a 'tsk' noise leaving my lips as I do.  
"No way! I'm not a murderer! I will not kill you or anyone else for that matter! I don't give two shits about hope!"  
Komaeda leans back "don't you want to leave this island?"  
"I do" I say and look down "but I'd rather stay here than kill."

Komaeda sighs "I hope you change your mind soon, if you do you know who you can come to."  
I look at him with a heavy glare, he can't be serous!?  
"Even though I know useless, pathetic scum like me don't deserve to die at the hands of you."  
Urg, shut up!  
"Whatever, I wouldn't kill you even if you were fucking Jesus."

I yawn.  
I didn't realise I was so tired.  
I look at Komaeda to realise that he also had heavy eyelids too.  
He's just as tired as me then, if not more.  
"If that's you, you can leave I'm tired."  
Komaeda fiddles with the bottom of his long green jacket.  
"I know that scum of the earth shouldn't ask glorious people like you this but may I stay the night here?"

He's joking right!?  
Does he seriously think that I'm going to let him stay in here after all that shit in the trial!?  
No fucking way!  
I look at him again, why the fuck is he so embarrassed!?  
Why the fuck would he ask to stay here tonight any way!?  
Maybe he's scared, no, he's not scared.  
Then what is it? Hinata why even try to reason anything this mad boy does.  
I crawl into my covers.

Maybe if I let him go back to his cottage someone will kill him out of fear.  
I don't want to go to another trial!  
I sigh, I guess that means I have to let him stay for the night.  
"Sure, not like I care as long as you don't snore."  
He crawls into the covers next to me and slips out of his jacket and top.  
I look at his pale thin body next to me.  
Even though he's taller (by an inch) he's a lot thinner.

I pull of my top and throw it on the ground.  
"Good night Hinata-kun" Komaeda breaths as his eyelids grow heavy and his body radiates warmth.  
"G'night Komaeda" I say as I sink into a deep sleep but not before feeling to warm thin arms rap around me.  
Really, I will never understand the boy next to me.

…

…


End file.
